Don't Go In the Cellar
by lovefromitaly
Summary: When Rosabella visits her Aunt and Uncle and cousin Tony in Scotland, she doesn't expect to be attacked by a handsome vampire named Gregory, or to fall in love with him. my summaries suck, but good story. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT ROSABELLA!
1. Scotland, Here I Come

I flopped down on the old bed. I had finally unpacked all my things at my Uncle Bob, and Auntie Dottie's house. I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly thrilled when my mom told me I'd be spending my summer before freshman year here. Now don't get me wrong, my aunt, uncle, and cousin were some of the nicest people I had ever met. But, they live all the way in Scotland. I'm a small town girl from New Jersey. It's a gigantic change. Different food, different accents, different culture in general. That wasn't exactly what I had planned for my summer. I had thought my summer was going to be spent by the beach with my friends. However, my mom had different plans up her sleeve. She thought by sending me to Scotland, I'd become more "mature, and cultured". Honestly, I don't understand her sometimes. But, before I knew it, I was on an exhausting 14 hour flight from the airport in Philadelphia, all the way to Scotland.

When I arrived in Scotland, I immediately saw my relatives. It was hard to miss my Uncle Bob waving his hands like a maniac, with my little cousin, Tony, on his shoulders with a sign saying "Welcome Rosabella!" I had to laugh. It was quite a sight. I walked over to them, and was engulfed immediately in a hug by my Auntie Dottie. From what I remember from the last time I had seen her, she had always been great for hugs. I could feel Tony's vice-like grip around my waist as soon as she let go, and I couldn't help, but smile. He was really adorable. Uncle Bob ruffled my hair, which I hated, but said nothing, and gave me a peck on the cheek. They gushed over me for what felt like ages saying things like, "Look at how much you've grown!", or "You look just like your mother!" It was sweet, but a little annoying. But I grinned, and answered politely, as always. We then, FINALLY, left the airport and piled into Uncle Bob's car. During the entire car ride, Tony ranted on and on about vampires. He didn't seem to be scared of them, he seemed to love anything that had to do with them. I shrugged internally. Everyone was a little obsessed with something. With me, it was Disney. I loved it and everything about it. For me, Walt Disney World truly was "The Happiest Place on Earth."

I nearly gasped when I saw their home. It was huge! It looked like something out of a medieval fairytale. I loved it. Auntie Dottie took me upstairs, and showed me my room. My room was in the highest tower of the house. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from giggling in excitement. She left me to unpack and said she'd send Tony up for me when dinner was ready.

After I had finished unpacking, I flopped on my old bed. I wasn't really sure what to do now. There wasn't a T.V. in my room, and I honestly did NOT feel like starting my summer reading yet. Then, I remembered I packed my laptop! I then breathed a sigh of relief. I wandered over to my carry-on bag, and fished out my lime-green laptop. I then went back to my bed, and proceeded to watch an old episode of iCarly, on .

It couldn't have even been ten minutes when I heard my cousin's soft knocking at my bedroom door. I paused the episode, got off the bed, and walked to the door.

"Dinner's ready." Tony's soft little voice said.

"Alright, let's go." I replied. I felt bad. Tony looked bored, and a little sad. So, I decided to make the long walk down to the kitchen a bit more interesting for him.

"Hey Tony, how about a piggy-back ride to the kitchen?" I proposed.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Tony's naturally big eyes, doubled their size, and he climbed on my back as if his life depended on it. Whatever was bothering him a few minutes ago, he had obviously forgotten about by the time we reached the kitchen.

After dinner, Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob asked me to watch Tony for a while, as they wanted to take a romantic walk, which is a bit hard when you have your nine year old kid tagging along. I immediately said yes for two reasons. One, it's not like I had any other big plans for the night, and two, Tony was a sweet kid, he'd be easy to entertain and baby-sit.

They left soon afterwards, so I went upstairs to go check on Tony in his room. As I climbed the stairs, I could have sworn I heard a voice other than Tony's. It had an accent, but it wasn't one of a Scottish descent. It was more of an English accent. And from what I knew of Tony probably wouldn't carry a conversation with himself with an English accent.

Slowly, I hiked up the stairs one at a time in an effort to hear what the voices were saying.

"Rudolph! I think I hear my cousin coming!" That voice, I could tell, belonged to Tony.

"Well where should I take my family to hide from Rookery?!" That voice, I assumed, belonged to Rudolph.

"Just take them to the cellar! It's really dark and creepy. Perfect for vampires!" Tony said in a hurried whisper.

I had heard enough. I climbed the last stair, and marched toward Tony's room.

"She's coming! Go!" I heard Tony whisper-shout.

I grabbed the handle to Tony's bedroom and thrust the door forwards. When I entered, I only saw Tony sitting at his desk, coloring a picture.

"Tony…?" I said.

He turned around with a look of innocence on his face.

"Yes, Rosie?" He asked.

Rosie was my nickname. Tony only called me that when he wanted something, or was trying to get out of trouble. I figured the latter was the case in this situation.

"I thought I heard someone in here. Do you have a friend here that you didn't tell me about?" I asked looking around the room nonchalantly.

"Nope!" He said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Okay…well do you want to come downstairs for some chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?" I had him now. I remembered from the last time I saw him, his favorite treat was chocolate ice cream, with rainbow sprinkles. That was something we had in common.

Tony's eyes grew big and an enormous grin spread over his face.

"The rainbow kind?!" He asked.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Let's go!" He was already out of his chair, and halfway down the stairs pulling me along with him before I could even give him a response. I have to hand it to him, for a nine-year-old, he had some muscle. But then again, he was pulling probably the weakest fifteen year old on the planet. Yeah, I have no muscle at all. Haha, but my excuse for that is I'm a dancer, so all the muscle is in my legs! Which it actually is if you think about it, since you have to do all these jumps, and turns, and things… I ranted on about dancing in my head until I realized we were in the kitchen and Tony was impatiently sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me to make his ice cream.

After his sugar rush from the ice cream wore off, the little tike was all puckered out, and ready to be put to bed. So, I took him upstairs, made sure he got into his PJ's, read him a story, and put him to bed.

I wanted to go to the cellar, and investigate what Tony was talking about, but I realized that I was tired, too. I guessed that whatever was down there now, would probably still be there tomorrow. So, with that thought, I brushed my teeth, changed, and then collapsed into my warm, soft bed.


	2. Hide and Seek

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot ! Disclaimer is here: I own nothing but the plot and Rosie ! Now…on with the story ! =)

________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to my Auntie Dottie pulling back the purple curtains, letting in the sunshine.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" she said.

I let out a long yawn, and stretched out my arms, and legs. Then, I swung my short little legs(which I hated, I wanted so much to be taller) over the bed, and padded downstairs for breakfast.

Tony was already downstairs, eating a bowl of Trix. As I walked to the pantry to get my special favorite, Coco Puffs, I ruffled Tony's hair, and gave my Uncle Bob a peck on the cheek.

When I sat down and started eating, my Auntie Dottie approached me looking…well almost hopeful of something.

"Rosie," she started. Oh boy, here we go. She used my pet name when she wanted something, too.

"Could you be the biggest sweetheart for today, and house-sit for me? Bob is going to be at work all day, I have to shop for a gown because his company is throwing a ball, and it'll take ages till I find the perfect dress, and Tony will be at a birthday party for the McAshton boys."

I looked at Tony, and from what I could see, he didn't look too thrilled to be going.

"Sure," I said. "It'll give me some time to unpack more of my things, and explore this huge house."

Tony's head shot up when I said that. I smiled at him. He thought I was completely unaware of what he was hiding in the basement. But I knew, and I intended to go down there and see for myself just what, or who was down there.

"Well, that's great sweetie, thank you so much!" Aunt Dottie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, and gave a smile. I couldn't wait till they were gone because my curiosity was beginning to get the better of me.

After we finished breakfast, I climbed back up the staircase to get out of my PJ's, and get changed. I noticed that it's a little breezy in Scotland, and that I should dress accordingly. So, I selected a pair of yellow leggings, what I called "a white tunic thingy" and a yellow cardigan. Then I slipped on some white flats on, added a white bow to my hair, and left my room to go downstairs to say goodbye to Auntie Dottie, Uncle Bob, and Tony. On my way to the stairs, I passed Tony. I smiled at him, and got a half smile back.

"What's wrong, Tony? You don't really want to go that party do you?" I guessed.

"Not really," he replied. "Just don't go into the cellar 'cause…it's…scary down there. Yeah, really scary!" He even nodded as to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll be sure to keep myself safe." Well, it wasn't a total lie. I intended on keeping myself safe, but I didn't say I wasn't going into the basement.

Tony seemed satisfied enough with my answer and scurried downstairs. Within a few minutes afterwards, Uncle Bob had gone to work, and Aunt Dottie had taken Tony to his party, and gone shopping. I had the house to myself.

I nearly ran to the basement door, dying of curiosity. I tip-towed down the stairs, not wanting to…disturb anything, or one that could be down there. When I reached the final step, I looked to my left. There were boxes upon boxes labeled "cellar". I looked to my right, and gasped. There was a person. Dressed in Victorian-age clothing. A teenage boy, who looked to be about 16, to be exact. He was…for lack of a better word, gorgeous. He looked to be lean, and muscular. He was deathly pale, and had radical hair that was spiked up in every way. He appeared to have makeup on, but it almost looked to be apart of his skin.

When I gasped, I made my first mistake. His eyes popped open, and he stood up from where he lay. He saw me, and snarled. I was petrified. Who was this guy, why was he in my relatives' basement, and why the HELL was he snarling at me?! When he stood, he was easily a full head taller than me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. I was afraid of him. He looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"Who…who are you?" I managed to choke out. I wanted to sound threatening, but that just wasn't going to happen at the moment.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg." He said with pride. More like growled with pride.

'Gregory…I loved that name. I always have.' I thought to myself.

Another snarl snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up. His eyes were beautiful, but they read murder. Then I saw them. The sharp, pointed, fangs. That was what sent me over the edge with terror. I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time- I ran. Fast. There were tones of boxes everywhere, so I hid. I couldn't process ANY of this. I was basically playing a deadly game of hide and seek with what seemed to be a sexy teenage vampire. If I weren't so scared of losing my life, I'd flirt with him. Stupid hormones.

I hid behind a tall clump of boxes. I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me and more. I peeked my head out from behind the boxes to see where he was. I didn't see him…anywhere. So, that had to mean he was…I gulped, right behind me. I slowly shifted my body to look behind me, and was grabbed by a strong pair of cold arms. I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth. It was no use. Killing my voice by screaming was getting me no where, so I stopped. I turned my head a little bit, and he was right there. His cold eyes looking in to mine. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "Gotcha."


	3. Escape

Thanks for the reviews everyone ! Keep them coming! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Rosie ! Now…let's see whats happening with her and our favorite guy, Gregory. =)

_______________________________________________________________________

Alright. So, if any of you didn't hear my screams from Scotland, I'll recap for you. I'm in the cellar of my aunt and uncle's house in Scotland, in the arms of a good-looking, but deadly teenage vampire. Yup, that sounds about right.

I started to whimper. As much as I love Disney, and the whole "damsel in distress" concept, I'm not a fan of it when I'M the one in distress.

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone anything, I promise." I pleaded.

"Promise? I gave up believing in promises nearly 300 years ago,"

'Gee…how old was he?' I wondered.

"Just let me go, _please_. I'll do whatever you want. Just_, please, _don't hurt me." I begged.

"No, I have a better idea." he smirked. I cocked my head to the side referring to his question.

"You do whatever I say, and I won't bite you…yet." he smirked.

He may be a vampire, but he's still a guy. I knew how to get out of this. Slowly, I turned my head, and tried my best to look seductive. He looked confused. That means either he hasn't flirted in over 300 years, or I REALLY need to work on my flirting skills. I think it's the first one. I hope, anyway. Slowly, I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I lifted my hand towards his face, and stroked his cold, hard cheek. His eyes were flaming with either anger, or lust. I _really_ hope it's the latter, or I'm screwed. I then thrust my knee into his…well, that place where the sun doesn't shine. Vampire, or not.

He let go of me, and bent over writhing in pain. Perfect. My plan worked. I jetted away from him, up the stairs, and then proceeded to slam, and lock the door. Even if he got out, he wouldn't be able to chase me because it was daytime. I soon afterwards heard a bang on the door, and a growl to follow. I was scared, but I was safe…for now.


	4. A Dangerous Game

Hey guys ! Thanks for the awesome reviewss ! It really motivates me to write more ! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been super busy! However, this is a long chapterr, with lotsss of Greg/Rosie action! =) Now…blah blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah blah , I own nothing but the plot and Rosie, blah. =) now, on with the story !

________________________________________________________________________

I was so shaken from what had happened that afternoon, I ran upstairs and stayed in my room till Auntie Dottie, and Tony got home. I didn't feel safe. I was homesick.

"I want to go home." I murmured to myself as I let a few tears fall. Of course I knew that wasn't going to happen. I had to stay here till the end of the summer. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Plus, what would I say to my Aunt and Uncle, even if I _could_ go home?! That I was nearly killed by a vampire, and was scared out of my mind, and that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep here? Like they would believe me. They'd probably send me to a loony bin. Great, that would be just what I'd need.

I heard the front door downstairs open, they were home. That added a little bit of comfort. A little.

I went downstairs, and tried to seem normal. It was a little hard, but I was a theatre kid, I could pull it off.

Turns out, Auntie Dottie found a lovely pink ball gown, Tony hated school as usual because everyone teased him about the whole vampire issue (which now I had an idea of what he was talking about) , and Uncle Bob had a great day at work.

"So, how was your day, sweetie? Find anything interesting to do?" Auntie Dottie asked. Wonderful. Time to make something up.

"Uh…it was good, I guess. I stayed in my room most of the day though." Okay…so that wasn't a _total _lie.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day, honey." Auntie Dottie responded.

After dinner, I retreated back to my room again to practice singing. It wasn't my choice. I would have gladly taken a vacation from my voice lessons, especially with what happened today, but before I left my mom gave me a stack of cd's with backtracks and scales on them and said, "Just because you're leaving the country doesn't mean I'm letting you slack off on your training." The lessons were expensive, but I had a pretty, high soprano voice now, with a huge range. So, they were worth it.

I inserted the song I was currently working on with my trainer. It was from Jason Robert Brown's new musical, "Songs for a New World." I was singing, "I'm Not Afraid of Anything". It was a BEAUTIFUL song, with a message, and it told a story. I loved songs like that. The only part of the song I was having trouble with was the belting parts. So, I fast-forwarded to the bridge of the song, and began to sing.

"_I'm not afraid of anything_

_Be it growing old, or going out of style_

_Another mile, _

_I'm not afraid._

_And I feel the calling of adventure,_

_And I hear the ringing in my ear,_

_The lights are glaring_

_Trumpets blaring_

_I'm right here" _

I stopped singing. I was _sure _I heard something coming from outside my window. I walked toward my window, and opened the shutters. When I stuck my head out, I saw nothing. Weird. I was _sure _I heard something. In the back of my mind I thought of Gregory. I gulped. _'I'm safe.' _I reasoned with myself. Even though I probably was safe, I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Boy, was I right.

That night, as I laid in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. Usually, I never had trouble getting to sleep, but tonight I felt like I was constantly being watched. I groaned, and sat up. It was no use. I wasn't going to get sleep tonight. I was going to look a mess tomorrow.

I leaned over to the nightstand, and grabbed my laptop. I opened it up, and opened up iTunes, and signed on to Facebook,. Of course, no one was on at this hour. So, I took a few quizzes, until I got really bored. I watched some old videos on Youtube that I had posted of my past performances. As I critiqued myself, a sudden chill came over me. I was always freezing, but this was _ridiculous_. I turned behind me, but all I saw was the headboard of my bed. I shut my laptop, and laid back down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. I gasped. There was Gregory, hiding on the ceiling. He smirked. He knew I saw him. He knew I was scared. I was near pissing my pants because I knew what after I did to him this afternoon, he probably wanted to kill me more than he had originally. He dropped down from the ceiling, and God knows how, but he landed gracefully on the floor, barely making a sound. He stalked over to my bed, and leaned down. I gathered my covers around me. Not only was I terrified, I was freezing! He stroked my hair, gently. Wait, _gently?! _I was confused.

"Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella." He whispered. Then he cut the gentle act. He yanked my hair and pulled me to him.

"It's Rosie." I growled. Honestly, people didn't usually call me Bella, and when they did, I didn't mind. I said that just to piss him off. If I had to go down, I was going down with a fight.

He sneered. Yeah…I think I pissed him off.

"I don't give a damn what your name is. You're going to pay for what you did to me today."

I played coy. "What did I do? I didn't think that would hurt very much, considering there's nothing down there." Yeah…I was seriously asking for it.

He pulled me by my hair out of bed, and held me against the wall. I struggled in his stone-like grip, and then blushed as I remembered what I was wearing. I was clad in pink Victoria's Secret boyshorts, a matching pink Victoria's secret pushup bra, under a skimpy white tank top. Hey, it was hot that night before he came along! Apparently he noticed what I was wearing, too.

"Yo, Greg. My eyes are up here, buddy." I smirked. Maybe this could work for me again. He looked up, and grabbed my chin. Okay…maybe it wouldn't work.

"You think just because you're pretty, I won't kill you," my stomach jumped. He said I was pretty. Ugh, okay brain, _not _the time!

"But nothing's going to stop me from killing you. Not now. You decided to play a dangerous game, that you can't win. I intend to enjoy this. I'm going to make this as terrifying as I can for you. And trust me, I've had lots of practice. Oh, and as for earlier, two can play at that game.

Then his face softened, and his eyes wandered over my body. My heart quickened. No…no he wouldn't. This is NOT happening.

His one hand caressed my face, while the other crept under my shirt. NO. I was NOT going to second base with some guy who was trying to kill me! I hadn't even gotten to _first _base with the kid I liked back home!

Then his hand stopped at my belly button. His eyes met mine, and then he bowed his head for a powerful, deadly kiss. Sparks flew. I felt like my stomach was doing backflips. My knees gave out, but he caught me and supported my weight like it was nothing. What surprised me most was- I was kissing him back.

Then, as fast as he started, he stopped. He turned his head to look behind him, then faced me again.

"This isn't over. Don't think you can run because I'll find you. You're mine." Then with that ever so charming goodbye, he dropped me to the ground, transformed into, a bat (cliché isn't it?), and flew out my window.

Within moments my Aunt Dottie knocked at my door, and appeared in my room.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? I thought I heard something." Then she saw me on the ground and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Honey! What happened?! Why are you on the ground?!"

"I was looking for my…laptop charger. It needs to be charged." I said innocently.

"Oh…I see. Well, don't stay up too late, love. Kiss kiss." And with that, I was alone again. I crawled in my bed, and cried myself to sleep. I was going to die. I was going to die…


	5. Left Behind

I opened my eyes, and looked around my room in search of any signs that _he _was there. Then I remembered, it was morning. He can't hurt me till tonight. I swallowed, but the lump in my throat was still there. I slowly lifted myself out of bed, grabbed a pair of shorts, and threw on a hoodie, and went downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, my Auntie Dottie was sitting at the kitchen table blowing her nose into a tissue. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She didn't have any allergies that I could recall, so she must have been crying. Then, I saw Uncle Bob leaning against the island, rubbing his temples, and sighing repeatedly. He seemed distressed. Tony was sitting on Auntie Dottie's lap, sniffling and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He looked as if he'd been crying, too.

'What in the world happened?' I wondered. No one seemed to notice me until I spoke up saying, "What's wrong?"

Aunt Dottie looked up in surprise, and then gently lifted Tony off her lap, and kissed his head. She shared a look with Uncle Bob, and he nodded his head.

"Sweetheart," she began. "Come sit down." She took my arm, and led me to the table, as if I didn't know where it was.

"Rose," she started.

'Uh oh…I didn't like where this was going, _at all_." I thought. I snapped back into reality when Auntie Dottie pushed the stray hairs out of my eyes and said, "Sweetie, we found out this morning that there has been an accident. There's no easy way to put this, but, your mother has died."

My heart stopped. She did NOT just say that. I couldn't think, or breathe. When I did start to breathe, I began to hyperventilate.

"How?!" Was all I could manage to say.

"She was driving home from getting some things for breakfast, and was hit by a man who was involved in a high speed chase. The hit caused her to spin out of control, into a tree. She died instantly."

I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mommy!" I sobbed. "I want my mommy! I'm never going to see her again! I want her back! Please say your lying! MOMMY!!" I fell onto the floor, screaming things I couldn't even understand.

My mom was dead. I would never see, or talk to her again. I'd never get one of her hugs again. I'd never feel a kiss on my forehead from her. She couldn't promise me everything was going to be alright when I was upset. She couldn't rub my back when I was sick. She couldn't look through my yearbook and tell me which guys she thought I should flirt with anymore. She couldn't hold me when I cried anymore. She couldn't sing me to sleep anymore when I cried myself to sleep thinking about my father who had passed away due to lung cancer the previous year. She was gone forever. I was an orphan.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried bridal style up the stairs by my Uncle Bob. When we reached my room, he gently laid me down on my bed, bundled me up in my covers, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, precious," He whispered. "No matter what, she'll always be with you in here. He touched his heart. You're safe and sound here. No one can hurt you. Me and your Auntie Dottie love you very much. Tony, too. We'll never let anyone hurt you, or take you away. Your going to live with us from now on."

As upset as I was, I was touched they were taking me in. I leaned up, and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Bob. I love you." I managed to blubber.

He kissed my cheek and said, "Come downstairs whenever you're ready, kiddo. Take as much time as you need." And with that, he was gone, and I was alone.

I don't know how long it had been, but when I looked up, the sky had darkened. I had sobbed for as long as I remembered, then I must have cried myself to sleep. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 8:37 PM.

Then reality caught up with me. Both my parents are dead. I was in Scotland. Not Jersey. A vampire named Gregory wants to kill me. My life pretty much sucked. It sucked so much, I didn't see a reason to be living it anymore. My room had a balcony.

'That balcony is where I'll end my life. A princess ending. Jumping off the balcony of her castle.' I thought bitterly.

I ripped a piece of notebook paper out of my school stuff, and wrote down my final thoughts. I told my family how much I loved them, how much I appreciated them, but I just couldn't take this.

I folded it up, and taped it to the window.

I opened up the doors to the balcony, and felt the cool Scotland breeze hit my skin. Scotland was beautiful. But the things I was experiencing in it, were not.

I stepped onto the ledge of the balcony, and climbed onto the railing, and stood up. I had skillful balance, and did not fall off the edge, like anyone else would have. No, if I was going to end my life, I didn't want it to be by accident. I wanted to have control for once.

I made a silent prayer to God, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Then, I jumped. But I didn't feel the pain I expected to feel when I hit the ground. In fact, I didn't hit the ground at all.

I opened my eyes, looked around and gasped. I was flying. Wait, no I wasn't. Humans couldn't fly, and from what I knew, I didn't have superpowers. I looked up to see what was keeping me in the air.

My breath was caught in my throat. Gregory was holding me around my waist. HE was the one flying. HE was the one keeping me from my suicide. He was the one who could turn my suicide into a murder if he chose to.

After I gasped, Gregory glanced down at me, a murderous frown upon his flawless face. Slowly, we descended towards the ground, in a dark field that I'd never seen before. Gently, (shocker, right?), he set me on my feet. I turned to face him. I was so confused. Didn't he want to kill me? Or was I going crazy. Wasn't this the same kid who told me he'd make sure I died? Everything was going through my head so quickly, so basically- I exploded.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled. His face remained still, and void of emotion. So, I kept going. I needed a reaction. I needed SOMETHING.

"Didn't you WANT me dead? What's wrong with you? Are you stupid, or something?! I was doing all the work for you! You won. Don't you get it? I'm done. It's over!" I felt the tears race down my cheeks, as I began to sob. I collapsed onto the dirt. I didn't care if he saw how vulnerable I was at that moment. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

I felt Gregory's icy cold fingers take hold of my chin, and lift it up.

"Let me just remind you who's in charge, and who should be asking the questions." He growled.

I sniffed.

"I don't understand how stupid you could be, even for a mortal," he continued. "You have life, and yet your foolish enough to throw it all away!"

"You don't understand!" I shouted. "My mother is gone! She's dead! You're trying to kill me anyway! I have nothing to live for anymore!"

"Me trying to kill you is something to fight against!" He said. He wasn't shouting. He didn't have to, the look in his eyes scared me more than anything could. "My condolences for the loss of your mother, but think about it. Would she really want to see you throw your life away?"

I stayed silent. He was right, but I wasn't going to let him no that. Unfortunately, he seemed to read my mind.

"That's what I thought. You should be living your life, in honor of your mother. To make her proud. This isn't the way to do it."

I stood, brushed the dirt off of myself, and crossed my arms.

"I want to go home. Get me home. Now." I demanded.

"As you wish. But remember, you don't tell me what to do. I'm taking you home, as part of my game. Don't think just because you've had something tragic happen to you, that I'll just give up, and forget. If you've thought this, you're mistaken. Vampires never forget."

And with that, he took my hand, with his icy one, and lifted us into the night. When we got to my house, he set me down and said nothing, but didn't leave. I didn't want to speak to him, so I just curled up in bed and turned away from him. I knew he was still there, but I didn't feel like entertaining him with my fear.

I soon felt him walk silently behind me, and I felt his cool breath in my ear.

"Your mine." I shuddered. With that wonderful parting remark, he disappeared.


	6. Secrets, Secrets

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. When I looked at my alarm, it read 7:00 A.M.

'Not bad for the day after your mother dies", I thought bitterly. As I sat up, I remembered everything about yesterday. The letter I wrote, trying to end my life, and then him…the boy (man?) who had been haunting my thoughts for the past several days. The monster who was slowly turning my life into a nightmare. I felt nothing but pure hatred for him. And yet there was still something about him that made my blood turn cold and my heart beat faster. But he was _completely _dangerous and I needed to stay as far away from him as I could. I would even need to possibly take extra precautions. Like dead bolting the window…and my door…and the front door…and the cellar door…

'Oh my God', I thought. It then dawned on me that Gregory could still be in the cellar. Maybe that is where he lives. How in the world did he possibly get down there? Does Tony know about him? Tony seemed a little fishy when he originally told me to stay away from the cellar. He _must_ know something. Now it was time to find out.

With that final thought, I climbed out of bed and got ready for what I believed was going to be an incredibly long day. I dressed in a pink velour Victoria's Secret sweat suit. If today was going to be as long of a day as I thought it was, I'd need to be cute and comfortable. As I descended down the stairs, I passed the cellar and shuddered. The fact that Gregory could be down there right now terrified me to the point of trembling. But I can't be afraid. I must be brave. For mommy, and for myself.

I straightened up and walked into the kitchen where my uncle and Tony were eating breakfast, and my aunt was at the stove cooking bacon.

"Good morning, Rosie. How are you feeling?" Aunt Dottie greeted me softly.

"I'm doing okay. Much better then I was yesterday. I'm sure as time goes by, I'll feel much better." I replied.

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm glad to hear it. You know that we're all here for you. Your aunt and I love you as much as we love Tony. You're just as if you were our own." Uncle Bob consoled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." I said.

After breakfast had finished, I went upstairs and saw Tony heading into his room. I followed him into his room and knocked on his door as I came in.

"Hey, bud. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, Rosie. Are you okay?" he replied.

"I'm fine, Tony. Or at least, I will be eventually. Now there's something that I'd like to ask you. That day that you warned me about the cellar…why is it that you didn't want me to go down there?" I asked.

Tony turned and I thought him mutter, "I was just trying to protect you…"

"What did you just say?" I asked, horrified that he knew the terrors that resided in the cellar.

He turned and then said, "You went down there, didn't you? Did anyone hurt you? I told them not to hurt anyone…Rudolph wouldn't have, neither would Anna. No! Gregory! Did he hurt you?" Tony asked frantically.

"Tony, I went down there because I was curious! It was like you held up bait when you told me not to go down there! And how do you know him-that monster! You need to stay away from him, he'll hurt you!" I cried.

"His brother is my best friend!" Tony blurted out.

"…What?" I asked, astounded.

"His brother Rudolph is my best friend. I'll show you! They're trying to become human like us! You'll see! I'll take you with me tonight!" he said.

"Take me where? Where are you going to go? And trust me the last thing that monster wants to be is human. He seems quite happy with his awful powers." I countered.

"No, really! His whole family wants to be human and I'm helping them break the curse!"

"Tony, you should NOT be sneaking off at night to go see a family of vampires. They don't need your help. They could kill you!" I scolded.

"Rosie! They won't hurt me! I swear! Please believe me!"

And then he looked at me with those great big eyes of his that I could never ever say no to and sighed, "Fine. But you have one chance to show me."

"YES! You'll see! You'll love Rudolph! It'll be great!" he beamed.

Later that night, as I laid in bed staring at my ceiling, there was a soft knock on my door, followed my Tony creeping into my room.

"Rosie! Let's go!" he whispered.

So, I slipped on some UGG boots and followed Tony to his room where what looked like to be a younger, gentler version of Gregory. I guessed that this was Rudolph and hoped that Tony was right about him being friendly and harmless.

As soon as Rudolph saw me, he bowed and said, "You must be Rosabella. I'm Rudolph. It's very nice to meet you."

'Well for one thing, he sure is much more polite than his brother.' I thought.

Then, Tony asked, "Dude! Can we go now?"

Rudolph took Tony's hand, and then offered his hand out for mine. I grasped his icy hand in mine and allowed myself to be pulled out the window and in to Scotland's night sky.

We soon landed in a cemetery that was dark and unwelcoming. I shuddered and soon became extremely anxious and fearful. I followed Tong and Rudolph through the cemetery until we came upon a hole in the ground. Tony and Rudolph jumped in without hesitation, and I wondered if they honestly expected me to follow.

I heard Rudolph shout, "Rosabella! It's perfectly safe to jump down here! We'll catch you!"

It couldn't have been that far of a drop if Tony dropped down without any trouble. With that final thought, I dropped myself down into the dark hole, only to be caught by a pair of strong, hold hands.

I looked up and there he was. The monster that had haunted my thoughts for what seemed like forever. He could sense that I was still afraid, and smirked.

He said in a dangerously low voice, "Hello, love. I've missed you today." His grip became tighter as he asked, "Haven't you missed me?"

I grimaced as the pain increased and retorted, "Why the hell would I miss you?"

His grip became even _tighter_ as he lowered his head to mine and whispered, "Watch your tone when you speak to your master. Now act happy to see me, or I'll break you later."

And would you like to know what he did after he said that? He smiled. That BASTARD smiled. And you know what I had to do? Smile back.

I replied, "Of course I missed you, darling." I spat the last word out coldly.

Satisfied with answer, he put me down and led me into a room where Tony and Rudolph were speaking to a young girl and two adults. I guessed that these were their parents, and their sister. As we came further into the room, the parents looked up at me. I tried to smile politely, but it may have came out as a grimace. Gregory wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and said, "Mother, Father, this is Rosabella," I trembled as he said my name.

"Rosabella is Tony's cousin." Gregory finished.

The mother approached me holding out her hand and said, "It's lovely to meet you my dear. My, my. You _are _a beauty. We're so lucky to have you in our presence. I'm Freda, may I introduce my husband Fredrick, and my daughter Anna. I believe you've met Rudolph and Gregory already."

I softly said, "It's lovely to meet you all. Thank you for welcoming me so graciously."

Gregory then purred in my ear, "Good girl."

I quivered as his breath fell upon my cheek. What was going to happen as soon as we were alone? I didn't even want to imagine the possibilities of what could happen and so I vowed that I would just have to make sure that we were never alone together, and that he would never be able to find me alone.

I tried to fight my way out of his grasp, but he had an iron grip on my waist. I gave up fighting him, just for the moment.

The night went on just about the same, Gregory kept his eye (and his arm) on me while Tony and Rudolph talked to Anna, Freda, and Fredrick. When the night came to a close and it was time to leave, I silently prayed that Rudolph would take both Tony _and_ me home. But of course, Gregory would _never _let that happen.


End file.
